Even Silk Can Be A Dark Color
by OldGreenC1rca
Summary: Leafkit was born into Leafclan. His mother died and he is about to loose it when he meets rouges. one of the rouges has a goal: To drive the single clan out and get there teitory. They only have one clan beacuase they were driven out. R and R! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I'm sorry for not updating lots of my stories. It's just, sometimes I get REALY bad writers block. So hope you like my story! I no own WARRIORS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! DON'T YOU GET IT PEOPLE!!!!?????????**

Leafclan-

Leader- Fawnstar: Brown tabby she-cat with white speckles and light green eyes.

Deputy- Ivyvine: Ginger, White and Black calico Tom with deep ember eyes.

: Lynxfur: Silver she-cat with blue eyes. Apprentice: Alpplepaw: Ginger Tom with white belly, paws, muzzle, and tail tip with hazel eyes.

Warriors:

Maplestripe: Maple colored she-cat with white belly and paws. Hazel eyes.

Frogleap: Cream and black tom. Green eyes. Apprentice: Vixenpaw: Brown tabby with yellow eyes.

Zebrastripe: White with black stripes. Yellow eyes and a Tom.

Fishsplash: White and Orange she-cat with blue eyes.

Queens:

Roseheart: Pinkish dappled she cat with yellow eyes and black tip ears. Oldest nursery queen.

Sagefoot: Sage colored she cat with green eyes. Mate: Zebrastripe. Kits: Expecting.

Petalsong: White she cat with red dapples in the shape of petals. Blue eyes. Mate: Ivyvine. Kits: Treekit: White she cat with red dapples and black and ginger around the eyes and paws with emerald green eyes. Herbkit: White, ginger, black, and brown calico tom with brown eyes.

Elders:

Hazelfoot: Hazel colored tom with brown eyes.

The Mysterious Darkness

Silk: Silver she cat with black tip tail, and ears with black around the eyes and paws. She has stunning lavender eyes.

Bolt: Black cat with white lighting shaped mark on his right cheek. He is a tom with grey eyes.

Bid Daddy: Shadowy grey tom with grey eyes. He sticks to the shadows.

**You'll understand why there's only one clan on the cats page. There also MANY more rouge's. These are just the main rouge's. The first Chapter will be up soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: No one reviewed****! I'm still continuing the story because, I like my plot. Well, Hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 1

I walked over to the meeting ally.

"I'm here Big Daddy. Come out to, Bolt." I said. A shadowy grey cat and a black cat with a white mark appeared from behind the trash can.

"Good you came. Silk, you know that we have many knew cats in our group and were running out of room. I have heard stories of 'clan' cats that live in the forest. I need you to use your……_Advantage _on them." The shadowy tom said with a smirk. I smirked back. So did Bolt. Suddenly, and light brown she cat with a white chest and paws came scrabbling.

"Bolt! Terri is giving birth!" She panted. Bolt shot up and looked at Big Daddy. Big daddy nodded. Bolt zoomed out of the ally and over the wooden fence.

"So when should I leave. Moring, Noon, or Du-" I was cut off.

"Midnight tonight. So you'll get there by morning. Use either your 'helpless' act or your 'sick' act and you know the drill." Bid Daddy snapped. I bowed her head.

"Yes, Big Daddy." I replied. Big Daddy gave me a curt nod and went to his den. I went to my den. It had feathers, hare skin and a moss pillow. _I get the best nest! I'm the most important! _I thought. I've seen all the other dens. Hard ground with a little moss for our fighters and hunters and bracken and moss for the queens. _I've got a big night. Better get some sleep._ That was the last thought I thought before drifting into a deep sleep.

Sagefoot's POV

"They're coming!" I wailed. Suddenly, Lynxfur and Applepaw came running in. Petalsong rushed her kits out of the nursery, while Roseheart came next to me.

"Applepaw! I need borage!" Lynxfur yelled. Applepaw rushed out of the nursery to return with an herb. I started to convulse. I shirked on top of my lungs. A bundle came out and Roseheart started to lick its fur the wrong way. Another bundle came out and it all stopped.

"They're beautiful." I said gazing at them. My mate came rushing in panting. He looked like he had just fought Lionclan to get here.

"The first one's a girl and the second one is a boy." Lynxfur stated. The she-cat looked like Zebrastripe, so I let him name her.

"Her name will be stripekit for her stripes."Zebrastripe declared. I looked at the male kit. He didn't look like either of our family's. He was light brown with sage almost green leaf looking mark's on him.

"I'll name him Leafkit for his markings." I said proudly. Zebrastripe nodded happily. I nuzzled them closer and they started to feed.

**Hope you liked this chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: WELL, WELL. TRYING TO SQUASH MY HOPES AND DREAMS?!Don't own warriors. One more thing. This chapter you'll find out why she's being sent instead of a strong cat**.

Chapter 2

A paw prodded my stomach. "Silk! Wake up! It's midnight!" I snapped my eyes open. I saw Bolts standing over me with a sour look on his face

"What's wrong?" I asked. He looked down and took a deep breath.

"Terri died in the kitting. And so die 2 of 3 of the kits." Bolt replied shakily. I gasped.

"I'm so sorry. I _will_ get the territory we need. For you and your kit." I promised. Bolt nodded and padded away.

"Wait! Bolt!" Bolt turned around. "While I'm gone, you, the queen that's fostering your kit and your kit can sleep in my nest." Bolt smiled and walked away._ I'll miss my nest. It's so big and comfy. Well, better get going._

I padded along the dark streets. It was lonely and quiet. _This is just like night mother and father died. I miss them_.

"It might seem bad right now, but go to sleep somehow. It will be alright in the morning." I started humming the song mother used to sing to me in bad times. I kept humming it. GERRNE. _It's okay stomach. I'll get us some food. _It was then I noticed how hungry I was. I took a big sniff._ Mouse!_ I followed the sent until I could see it. It was in a big pile of fresh kill. _Wow!_ I walked over to the pile to grab something but, a big Black Tom jumped in my way.

"Go get your own fresh kill!" He yowled. I got angry. I growled and pounced on him. He fell back onto the stone. He flipped me over pinned me down. _ You'll soon give me your prey without a word. Ha! _ He looked her in the eye.

"You should never have come here." He growled._ Now's my chance!_ I looked him in the eyes. The pupils in my eyes disappeared. His eyes then changed to look like mine. He rolled off of me and on the ground. He looked like rag.

"Now. You will let me take what I want." I said loudly. He nodded and sat down. I padded over to the mice and choose three. I walked away._ That was fun!_ As I got to the other side of the street, I saw the rouge get up and shake his head.

I kept padding along the road. When I found an ally, I sat to eat. I had eaten two of the mice when a small kit padded out of the dark. She looked exactly like me, but smaller.

"M-mom? Is that you? Mom! Mommy! I don't remember anything but you and the fire!" The little kit wailed._ The poor kit! She doesn't remember anything! I think I could use her to get the territory. I'll be her 'mother.'_

"Koi! It's you! Come here my love. Have some mouse." I fake cried. Koi rushed over purring and licking me. I pushed the remaining mouse to her and she ravenously ate it up. I curled into a ball with Koi next to me and fell asleep.

I woke when the sun was rising. I couldn't wake Koi or she'll wonder where were going. I picked her up by the scruff and walked along. Soon I saw a huge forest. I was here.

Leafkit's Pov

Zebrastripe walked up to me and Stripekit with a grim look. A pack of rouges attack us.

"Where's mum?" Stripekit asked. Daddy looked really sad and was tearing up.

"Mommy isn't coming back. She- You'll see her again someday." He said quietly. He walked away. I ran in to the forest crying. I ran all the way to the end of the forest. It was then I saw a silver she-cat with black ears, paws, black around the eyes and black tip tail. She was carrying an identical she kit. _She must be the mother!_ When she saw me she began to limp. She fell down panting. I walked over to her. The kit was on the ground unconscious. The mother looked _SO _thin. She looked me in the eye. I felt limp all over me and fell down.

"Lead me to where you live then say I was starving and needed help." The she cat ordered. I had the urge to do that but tried to stop. It was in resistible. It was like I could see, hear and fell and all the other senses, but something else was controlling me. I couldn't move. So I just gave in.

When I could control myself again, I was automatically confined to camp for a moon. They welcomed Silk-the adult- and Koi the kit. Apparently, Treekit and Herbkit's mommy will be or mommy now. I curled up to Petalsong and went to bed with Treekit, Stripekit and Herbkit next to me. The last thing I heard was Silk whispering to Koi.

"We are going to stay here for a while." Then I blacked out.

**Well Leafkit was controlled. And when you're controlled, you don't remember what she tells you and what you do**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I finally got 2 reviews! Thanks to the reviewers! I don't own warriors. **

Chapter 3

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather under the Sacred Tree for a clan meeting." Fawnstar yowled. I bounced up and down._ Yay! Apprentices-ness!_ Once all the clan had gathered under the Sacred Tree, Fawnstar started.

"By naming Apprentices, we show that Leafclan will remain strong. Leafkit, until you have received your warrior name you will be known as Leafpaw." I walked over to Fawnstar and licked her shoulder.

"Fishsplash, you were trained by Maplestripe .You will be Leafpaw's mentor. Pass on what Maplestripe taught you, to Leafpaw." Fishsplash padded up to me and I touched my nose to her. I felt pride, and happiness. Fawnstar did that ceremony two more times. Treepaw got my dad, and Herbpaw got Maplestripe. I felt SO happy when Stripepaw became Applefur's apprentice after Lynxfur joined the elder's den with Hazelfoot.

"I have one more announcement. Ivyvine and I have decided that Silk and Koi may stay and join the clan. Silk, come forward. You have had many hardships and I believe you need a safe home. From this day forward you will be known as Silkthread." Fawnstar declared. Silkthread walked up to Fawnstar and licked her shoulder. Silkthread whispered something to Fawnstar and she nodded.

"I have decided that Silkthread will stay a nursery queen. Now, Koi please step forward. Do you vow not to break the warrior code?"

"I do." Koi said shakily.

"Then from this day forward until you receive your warrior name you will be known as Koipaw. Your mentor will be Ivyvine. I hope he will pass on what I taught him." Fawnstar yowled and the meeting broke up. I walked over to Koipaw.

"Hey Koipaw! How's clan life?" I asked politely. She gave me a cute look.

"Okay." She said quietly. I nodded.

"I'll show you where the apprentice den is." I said nervously. She nodded. I started to walk over to the apprentice den, but turned to see Stripepaw giving Koipaw a cross look. I shook it off. When I walked in to the den, Vixenpaw was ordering Herbpaw and Treepaw around.

"You two! Go get me fresh kill!" Vixenpaw ordered. I was about to give him a lesson when Koipaw said

"Okay! Sparrow or Thrush?"

"Sparrow!" He told us. We walked out of the den and I hissed at Koipaw. But Koipaw put her tail over my mouth.

"You'll see! Now stay here." She bellowed.

Koipaw's POV.

I walked to the medicine cat den._ This will show Vixenpaw!_

"Applefur? Stripepaw?" I called.

"Yes?" Applefur answered and came from a small den.

"I'm really tired and can't sleep. I also feel like something's watching me." I said in a nervous voice and looked around.

"Okay." He replied. He came back with an herb and some small black things. "These will calm your nerves, and these will make you sleep."

I took the herbs and gave him a curt nod.

Once I reached Leafpaw, I stuffed all the herbs in the Sparrow and carried it to Vixenpaw.

"Why'd it take so long?" Vixenpaw demanded.

"I had to see Applefur. My paw was hurting."I half lied. I handed him the Sparrow. He ate all of it and looked ready to sleep for a moon.

Vixenpaw's POV.

I felt really tired and my vision was blurry. I got nervous and tried to get up to go to Applefur, but couldn't move. When I saw the smirks of the apprentices' I had been bossing around, I knew they did it.

"AS SOON AS I CAN MOVE YOU'LL B-" was all I could say before a huge wad of moss was shoved into my mouth.

"I know what we can do know." Koipaw smirked at Leafpaw. "Go get some long grass. A lot of it. I'm going to get Herbpaw and Treepaw." Koipaw giggled. They both fled the den. I felt the world around me go black then everything went black.

Leafpaw's POV.

_HA! This will be REALLY fun._ I padded out of camp to get some grass. Then something struck me_. I could get some water from the stream and mix it with some pink and orange blossom pulp. Then the sticky pulp water will stick to his fur_. I ran to get long grass and the flowers. I made them into a pulp and put it in a leaf so it wouldn't spill.

When I returned to camp, I rushed to the apprentice den. Treepaw and Herbpaw were there giggling along with Koipaw. I gave her the grass and she tied him up. I took the leaf paste and made unusual markings on him. Vixenpaw looked so funny. Then Koipaw ran out of camp and came back with mouse-bile. She smeared it all over his fur and he smelled so bad. We dragged him out of the den to behind the den so he wouldn't stink it up.

"Were going to get in SO much trouble!" Treepaw warned. They let out _Marrow's_ of laughter. We went to the fresh kill pile and all shared a thrush. We then went to our den and went to bed.

**This chapter was sort of funny. I think I see something happening with KoiXLeaf. Dun Dun Da Da!** R and R!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Well, I'm happy that I have a loyal reviewer: TripleEclipse StormSaviour. I don't own Warriors.**

Chapter 5

I woke in the nursery to see the light seeping in the bramble wall. As usual, Roseheart was out for a walk._ I want to have some fun. But what to do, what to do. I got it! Frogleap is cute. He's nice and sweet too. I wish he liked me. Wait! I have an idea! _I got up and walked out of the den. Frogleap was sitting by himself eating a squirrel.

"Hey! Frogleap! Want to take a walk? I was just wondering because no one was sitting with you." I said shyly with my eyes twinkling.

"Alright. I'll just finish this up."Frogleap replied. _ Yay! I think this'll work._ When we walked out of camp, I asked him to fallow me. When we arrived I got excited.

"So. How are you? Wait don't answer! I need to do something." I asked. Frogleap just looked plan confused. He looked down and licked his chest. While he was doing that I launched. He pinned me down and I looked him the eyes. He slumped down.

"You are my mate. We will have kits." I ordered. He nodded.

Leafpaw's POV.

"Leafpaw! Koipaw! Treepaw! Herbpaw!" An angry voice yelled. I looked up to see Fawnstar with a sour look._ I think she found out about her kit………………._

"Sorry. We just- He was being a sour piece of dung! He was ordering us around." I blurted out.

"Oh. Vixenpaw, I don't remember the part where you were a sour piece of dung." Fawnstar snapped. "You're all sentenced to clean out the elders den and clean their fur for a moon."

"Yay! I love the elders!" Cried Koipaw. Fawnstar looked shocked.

"Well, then….. You get to do your real schedule." Fawnstar countered.

"Aw."Koipaw faked sighed. Fawnstar stalked out of the den. I looked at Koipaw in awe.

"LEAFPAW! THIS IS URGENT!!!" My sister yowled to my den. I padded to my sisters den.

"Applefur had a vision. 'The Silky koi fish will scramble onto a leaf and the leaf might break.' was the message." Stripepaw mewed.

"I'll keep my eyes peeled."I bellowed. I walked out of the den without a word. I saw Frogleap and Silkthread walking in camp tails twined. They were both purring._ I think we'll have some new kits! _

"Leafpaw! Time for training." Fishsplash called. I padded over to her. She looked upset.

"What's wrong?" I asked. She looked sad, depressed, and angry. Fishsplash spat. She looked at me with sorrow. Also with sorry-ness for spitting at me. "Now, what are Leafclan good at?" Asked Fishsplash.

"Um………….Tree climbing!" I decided. She looked happily at me.

"Correct. Now, I'll teach you how to climb trees. First, you unleash your claws and jump onto the trunk. Then, you push your back legs and launch yourself upward until you reach a branch. You try." Fishsplash ordered. I nodded. I looked for a sturdy tree then jumped onto the trunk, digging my claws into the bark. Then I pushed my back legs and jumped onto a branch. _Wow I did it! That was easy too!_ Fishsplash was there in a jiffy.

"Good. Now watch me hunt a squirrel. You know how to stalk them right?" I nodded. "Good. Here goes nothing." Fishsplash stalked forward and found a squirrel's nest. It was full of squirrel-lets. She picked one up and it started to mewl. The mother squirrel came racing there. She warned her to let go of her baby, but Fishsplash just stood there. The squirrel launched on to Fishsplash and she put the baby on the branch and quickly caught the mother and killed her then her 3 babies.

"That's how it's done. Lure in the mother, kill her then her babies." She said. I looked at her in awe.

By the time we returned to camp, I had caught 5 sparrow's 2 Voles and 10 squirrels. I caught so much; Fawnstar let me off the hook! And I fed the whole clan!!!

"Leafpaw! I need to talk to you!" Koipaw called through a bush. I walked over to her. In the bush were Koipaw, Fawnstar and Applefur.

"Leafpaw! I have to tell you something. In the prophecy, I missed a part. It said that you can have many powers. You need to find them out and harness them or something bad will happen." Applefur spoke. Then Fawnstar spoke

"I'll let Fishsplash give you more free time so you can see me and Applefur." Koipaw spoke next.

"I'll try to help by trying to find out what your powers are." Koipaw offered. I nodded. _ I have special powers? Wow!_

"You can leave now." Fawnstar ordered. Koipaw and I left and went to the fresh-kill pile. I chose a vole and Koipaw chose a baby squirrel.

"It's a little late. We should be going to bed." I suggested. Koipaw nodded and yawned. We padded into the den, curled up and went to sleep.

**Okay, I want you to give me ideas for his powers. Yup. More than one. R and R **


End file.
